Welcome the Unknown
by Anonymous Howler
Summary: Hp/Xmen crossover:Mutant powers and magical ones don't mix so what happens when our favorite golden boy gains one and loses the other? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Mutation- A permanent structural alteration in DNA

_**Hello all, this is just a to see what people think about it if no one likes it I will take it down. Also the next chapter of Animal I am should be out as soon as I get it back from my beta. **_

"**Words"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Dreams/Flashbacks**

_Letters/News headlines_

00oo00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

**Mutation-** A permanent structural alteration in DNA. In most cases, DNA changes either have no effect or cause harm, but occasionally a mutation can improve an organism's chance of surviving and passing the beneficial change on to its descendants.

#

Hatred is the coward's revenge for being intimidated. - George Bernard Shaw.

&

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up Three Days Grace "Riot"

&

It was dark and rainy but Harry paid no attention to it. He just sat there swinging on the old broken down swing, humming softly a lullaby he heard a mother singing earlier.

The boy was depressed no doubt about it, how wouldn't be if their father figure just died, but what could he do about it. It's not like his friends could write him, it to dangerous they said, we're really sorry they said. He was getting fed up with it. He saved their bloody arses to many times to count why wasn't he getting help! Why did they think they could just lock him away, and bring him back out when they needed him? He wasn't a bloody tool.

The thought stopped Harry this wasn't the first time it occurred to him he might be a tool, maybe that's all he was, maybe that's all he ever was. Harry looked up to the sky the cold rain cooling fevered skin he didn't know why, but he was always so hot like he was burning up at times. But he brushed it off; he had enough to worry about at the moment.

Harry sighed and stood he needed to get back to the Dursleys, Dung's guard was almost over and he didn't want to be found away. So slowly he trekked back to the hell hole Dumbledore called his home.

Back at number four Harry carefully snuck into the smallest bedroom and changed clothes. His snowy owl was asleep and a letter on his bed. Harry picked it up stifling a yawn he had gotten up to early but almost shouted with joy his brother had written. Draco had replied to his letter.

Now most would find this surprising, Draco Malfoy replying to a letter Harry Potter had written him, and Harry calling him brother, but this wasn't so surprising really the two had been friends since the second task fourth year. Harry remembered it clearly.

_He was wondering around_ _trying to figure out how to breathe under water and not fall asleep while he was at it. He had not had a good night sleep since the tournament began. He had somehow managed to wander into Hogsmade and ran straight into Draco Malfoy._

"_Watch were your going Potter!" He sneered. Harry barely acknowledged the blond and mumbled an apology, then continued to stumble around the small village. Draco wondering what the heck as up followed his archenemy to make sure he didn't die. He wanted someone to fight with after all._

_He watched as the dark headed boy bumped into several Gryffindors and he noticed how none of them noticed their Golden Boy was dead on his feet. Not even the teachers stopped him to see if he was all right. Getting even more curious he continued his stalking of the Gryffindor_

_Finally he had enough when Weasley practically bulldozed the boy. So he rushed up to Potter and steered him into an alleyway._

"_Potter what's going on? Why are you acting like a zombie?" The blond questioned. Harry to tired to see whom he was speaking to began, "I had to research some stuff, lots a stuff." He yawned._

_Draco took in the other boys appearance he looked a mess, his always messy hair was even worse and he had black smudges on his face that looked like ink, Draco also noticed the bags under his eyes._

"_Potter when was the last time you slept?" _

_Harry shrugged, "Dunno, I slept a little bit Wednesday and about an hour Saturday."_

_Draco's eyes widened it was Monday the boy hadn't had a full nights sleep in a while. _

_With a sigh Draco flung Harry's arm around his shoulder and put his arm around his waist, "Come on Potter." _

_As the two walked back up to the castle (They were careful not to be seen) Harry asked a question. "Why are you helping me?" Draco didn't answer right away, " I heard somewhere if you don't sleep then you go crazy," he turned to look at Harry, "and you Potter can not afford to get an more insane." _

Harry grinned remembering that, and the tentative truce that followed that soon bloomed into friendship and brotherhood.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the memories and opened the letter.

_Patronus_

_Are you doing okay? I know you and Black were close. Don't do anything stupid or I'll kill you. Father's in Azkaban good job I salute you. You saved me from getting the mark, but he won't stay there for long and I'm worried what do you think I should do? Maybe if I plead my case to Dumbledore he'll help me out. What do you think? Also did you hear, people are getting strange powers, actually it seems a lot of people have already had these powers but Fudge made them keep it a secret! The only bad thing is that if you get them you'll lose your magic! That sucks you basically become a squib. Father would kill me! Mother too. Of course then I wouldn't have to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Pretty I have seen him and he doesn't have a nose! Who doesn't have a nose! Anyway write me back and don't I repeat Don't do anything stupid, please? _

_Your brother, _

_The atrum unus_

Harry smiled at his brothers words but the also scared him, he knew what Dumbledore would do he would make Draco another spy and Harry refused to let that happen. Also the people with strange powers intrigued the dark headed boy, but if he had them he wouldn't have his magic and he didn't think he could live with out his magic.

He needed to reply now because he didn't know if he would be able to later.

Atrum Unus

_Hello, dear brother. I'm glad I got Lucius way from you he deserves to be in Azkaban! As for my loss __I'm fine I guess __I'm not fine I just, I forget it. As for the dark mark I will not let you get it I swear! But whatever you do don't go to Dumbledore! He will make you spy! I couldn't stand you acting like Snape! Please brother I beg you don't go to him we'll figure it out. As for the strange people with powers it sound cool, but I don't want them I would never give up my magic. I just remembered something, Murphy's Law I will probably end up one of those people. And…_

Harry dropped the quill his whole body was heating up he could feel it was so hot, too hot! He ran to the bathroom and turned on the cold tap in the bathtub and jumped in. It was still so hot; he screamed, "For the love of God make it stop!"

Outside Remus was on guard duty when he heard a scream; the werewolf ran into the house passing the confused muggles and followed the sound of screaming. He found Harry in the bathtub steaming he wasn't screaming any more.

Cautiously Remus approached, "Harry?" The boy twitched. Remus knelt down by the teen, "Harry are you alright?" He put a hand on the teens shoulder, but yanked it back as if he was burned. Harry was warm to the touch very warm.

Harry groaned, "Remus? What happened?" He rubbed his head with his hand.

Remus gave Harry a look, " I was hoping you could tell me that."

Harry gave the older man a confused look then Remus noticed a panicked looked entered his eyes.

"Remus may I borrow your wand?" His voice was shaking.

Remus's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why?"

"Please!" His voice broke he was almost crying. Noticing this Remus handed the teen his wand.

"Lumos." Harry said. Nothing happened. "Lumos." He tried again still nothing happened. Harry stared at the wand he dropped to the floor, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He kept chanting.

Remus watched his godson fail at the lumos spell and knew immediately what had happened. He was a mutant. He knew this resulted him the loss of ones magic and he could imagine how Harry was feeling.

With a sigh he sat down next to the boy he loved like he was his own cub and held him while he cried.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

At Malfoy Manor Draco was waiting his brother's reply; he wanted to know whether he should talk to Dumbledore, when Headwig flew in and dropped a letter that looked a bit soggy on his lap and flew over t his dresser and fell asleep.

Curious to what was up he opened the letter.

Atrum Unus

_Hello, dear brother. I'm glad I got Lucius way from you he deserves to be in Azkaban! As for my loss __I'm fine I guess __I'm not fine I just, I forget it. As for the dark mark I will not let you get it I swear! But whatever you do don't go to Dumbledore! He will make you spy! I couldn't stand you acting like Snape! Please brother I beg you don't go to him we'll figure it out. As for the strange people with powers it sound cool, but I don't want them I would never give up my magic. I just remembered something, Murphy's Law I will probably end up one of those people. And…_

The stop worried him and the fact the second part of the letter was written in shakier handwriting gave him a feeling of dread.

I'm a freak. I no longer have magic please come over here, I need you please don't leave me alone.

Patronus

Draco stared at the paper Harry had lost his magic? He had to get over there now! He thanked every higher power he knew that his mother was in France trying to protect the Malfoy fortune. He pulled out the emergency portkey he and Harry had made. They were tuned to each other so they wouldn't have to disclose locations if they needed to get to each other. With a jerk behind his navel the Malfoy heir was gone.

00o00o00oooo0oo000ooo00oo00o00ooo0o000ooo000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Remus had managed to get Harry to Grimwald Place after he stopped crying (He also got to hex the fat muggle for hitting Harry!) and Harry sent a letter. When they were out side Remus stopped the dark headed teen.

"Harry, you know what's going on right? You know why you can't do magic now right?" He wanted the boy to know what he was going to have to face.

Harry nodded and whispered, "I do, but what happens now?"

Remus gave the teen a sad look, "I'm not sure but Harry, remember I will always stand beside you." He hugged the boy and felt the comforting warmth he now radiated.

When the duo entered the house both shuddered as memories surrounded them. "Molly? Are you there?" Remus called into the house softly so he doesn't wake anything up.

The red headed mother of seven popped her head out of the kitchen and gasped when she the two. "Remus, you brought Harry is everything okay?"

Remus winced a bit, "I think you should call everyone we need to have an emergency meeting."

Molly nodded and went off to call everyone and Harry plopped down on the couch, "Remy, I'm worried." Harry whispered. Remus hugged his cub, " I know I am too."

When Molly had everyone at headquarters, and I mean everyone even Snape was there, Remus began his tale.

"And I found him like that."

Dumbledore gave Harry a look, "Harry my boy would you mind doing a lumos spell for me?"

Harry cringed he knew what was going to happen but took a deep breath and picked up his wand that was in the stuff he grabbed from private drive and was about to say the spell when someone appeared in the middle of the living room.

Harry watched as his brother portkeyed into the living room only to have around a dozen wands pointed at him. Harry jumped up and yelled, "Leave him alone I invited him this is my house."

All eyes turned on Harry "Who are you?"

The blond intruder spoke clearly, "The dark one. And who are you?"

Harry grinned, "The protector dark one welcome to my home."

Albus Dumbledore was a kind man, but this was getting on his nerves he had been woken up at 2:30 in the morning and now Harry was being difficult so he decided to put an end to it.

"Harry would you kindly do the spell I would like to see what's wrong." Dumbledore said kindly but sternly.

Harry closed up again and gave has brother a look but tried to perform the spell but it had the same results as last time.

Dumbledore eyes hardened he feared this would happen. He knew it wouldn't be long till the mutant gene hit the wizarding world. The old man sighed, "Harry I am afraid you will not be coming back to Hogwarts this year you are now nothing more then a squib."

The order members gasped, the savior of the wizarding world a squib how did it happen.

"How is that possible?" Tonks asked. "He is a mutant." The headmaster said. Almost everyone in the room hissed.

People that loved him now glared and spoke with hatred lacing their voices, "Freak."

"Monster!"

"Disgrace!"

It went on until Draco ushered the unresponsive teen into the kitchen followed by Remus.

Draco shook his brother, "Harry." The boy just shook.

"Harry?" Remus tried.

Harry lifted his head and Draco gasped his eyes looked like fire. "I hate them." He said. He looked at Draco then Remus, "What did I do?" Both shook their heads, "Nothing Harry." Draco told his brother.

Harry took a deep breath and then threw out his arms and a small ball of fire hit a chair. "I hate them!"

Remus jumped back but Draco moved forward and embraced the shaking teen.

"It's okay Harry it's okay. You don't need them they need you remember?" The blond soothed.

"Actually that isn't true the prophecy is false, Harry if I were you I would leave my boy people are not very tolerant of mutants." Albus Dumbledore said from the doorway.

Both Harry and Remus turned to face the old man when he said the prophecy was fake.

"You mean Sirius died for nothing!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore nodded and looked fifty years older, "I never meant for that to happen."

Remus saw red, it was all his fault, he was going to kill the old man. Mooney was going to kill him for killing of the lat of his original pack and for hurting his cub the old man was going to die.

Draco saw that both men wanted blood but he couldn't let them kill the old man they would go to Azkaban, so he used the leg-locker curse.

Harry rounded on him the best he could. "What are you doing?" He growled.

Draco glared at him, "keeping you both out of Azkaban!"

Harry glared then a thought came to him an evil thought, "Dumbledore." Harry's ex-headmaster looked at him. "You know this is my house right? That Sirius left it to me? Well guess what, As the Potter and Black Lord I hereby banish any not loyal to me and me alone from my properties and possessions and I also freeze any money you my be receiving form me."

Dumbledore gasped at the ancient magic the teen had just invoked but Harry just smiled, "You have ten minutes to leave, get out of my house."

000ooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0000ooo000ooo000oo00ooo000ooo000ooo000o00o

**So what did you think I know I need a beta but I need to know if I should continue let men know please and thank you.**

**Anon. Howler**


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oSorry for the wait but I am suffering from major writers block. So don't expect any good chapter till I get over this. I have decided that this will be a Harry/Female X-person and Draco/Female X-person. Please don't complain about the pairing. I could use suggestions on who to pair them with. The time line for this is after Harry's fifth year and I have no clue on the X-men one. This will be mostly based on the movies but other characters will show up. Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters I use nor do I own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be a poor person writing fanfiction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anger is brief madness. –Horace

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rain was pouring by the time the Order cleared out. The sounds of thunder rang throughout the house the lightening illuminating the dark and dreary house. One boy sat in a dark room papers and other items thrown about he was holding a small book.

Harry had gone into his godfather's room after the house had cleared out. No one stayed, but they left letters if they were loyal he hadn't even looked at them he was looking to see if he could find something of his godfathers. He had to find something that proved he cared he had to have someone that cared.

After hours of looking he found a journal, it was dark blue leather and had Padfoot written on the front cover. When Harry found it he flipped it open and found the first entry to be _September 1__st__, 1970 _Sirius's first day of Hogwarts. He read about his godfather's school days and found he continued writing after he escaped Azkaban.

He read thought the almost the whole book but near the end he found a few letters, numbers and symbols, a code T3 Br0!4#Ro0Dd. Below it was a small message.

_Computers and Magnets don't get along._

"What the hell?" Harry asked himself fearing his godfather did lose his mind while in prison. He was going to read further when a yell from down stairs caught his attention.

"Harry!"

The dark headed boy rushed down stairs to find out what had Remus so unsettled.

"What's wrong Remus?" Harry said walking into the living room and blinked it seemed Remus was trying to keep Draco warm but to him he just looked like a chicken with his head cut off. "Harry," Remus said breathlessly, "He's freezing hug him or something! You give of heat! He's too cold!"

Fearing for his brother Harry scooped the other boy into a bear hug and shuttered when his cold skin came into contact with his.

"Damn boy your cold." Harry hissed. Draco chuckled back weakly, "I noticed"

They two were like that for an hour until Draco finally said that he was getting to hot.

When the three(Harry, Draco, & Remus) were situated again Remus tossed the blond his wand. "Give it a try."

Draco shrugged elegantly already knowing what was going to happen and lo and behold nothing happened.

Draco shook a bit and gave his brother a shaky smile, "Guess I'm a freak now too huh?"

Harry scowled. "Knock it off, you don't like it when I call myself a freak and I don't like it when you call yourself one."

The blond nodded shakily, "Right."

The three sat in silence until Harry spoke, "What happens now?" He looked at Draco, "We have no magic and Rem is a werewolf. What do we do?"

Draco shook his head and Remus seemed to be thinking.

"America!" He said suddenly.

Harry and Draco gave him a funny look. "What?" they asked in unison.

Remus chuckled, "You to remind me of James and Sirius."

The two smiled but became serious again. "What do you mean Rem?" Harry questioned.

Remus stood and walked out of the room but came back with a muggle newspaper the head line read.

_Mutants! Attack the President. What will they do next?_

Harry skimmed the paper. He gave Remus a look.

"You want us to go to another war torn world and stay there." Harry stated.

Remus nodded.

"You want us to go to America a place where they are thinking of making mutants register themselves like the ministry makes werewolves."

Again Remus nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you can hide there. There are so many mutants there unless you kill someone you'll be jut another mutant."

Harry shared a look with his brother, "We need to think about it Rem."

The werewolf nodded, "I thought you might need too." He gave them a smile, "Give it all the thought you need."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0o0ooo00oo00

When Remus told them to give it all the thought they needed he decided to go hide up in his godfather's room again. The decision wasn't very hard and that was what scared him. The fact he could and most likely would frighten him.

Harry flopped down on the bed suppressing a groan. Why was this so easy? Why could he just pick up and leave?

Harry gave a loud exhale; he supposed he always knew it would come to this. Not being a mutant, but the fact he was going to leave the wizarding world. That thought did hurt like he thought it would the fact he was resigned to it scared him.

"Who needs them anyway? I don't need them and they don't need me, I'll just take what I can and hope for the best." He reasoned quietly.

The dark headed teen just closed his eyes and thought back to what had happened that day.

1.He found out he was a mutant.

2.Dumbledore was an Evil Son of a Biscuit Eating Bulldog.

3.The wizarding world hated mutants.

4.The prophecy was fake.( Harry made a mental note to kill the Headmaster)

5.Sirius did go crazy in Azkaban and that made his write crazy letters and symbols in his journal.

6.Draco was a mutant.

7.He threw fire a chair.

"Wait what?" Harry questioned.

He though back over what happened when Draco pulled him into the kitchen. He had he remembered the hatred at the people and the warmth in his palm!

"I wonder if I can do that again?"

Sitting up he stared at his hand and tried to get it to light.

"Light!" He said firmly. Nothing Happened.

Scowling at his hand he huffed and laid back down but sat straight back up when he felt his hand heat up.

"Wow." He whispered. There in the center of his hand was a small ball of fire.

00oo00oo00ooo00oo00oo00oo00oo00ooo0oo00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000

Draco was in the Black Library he had flopped down onto a couch as soon as he could. He couldn't believe it, he was a squib! The blond shuttered he hated that word.

Draco stared up at the ceiling, he really had nothing left, his father was an ass. His mother was a cold hearted bitch. He had no friends and had no magic.

He sighed man he was screwed. He didn't even know anything about muggles! How could he live among them?

A wave of rage passed over the blond, why did he have to be a freak?

Why did he have to lose his magic!

"Why me!" he yelled.

The blond screamed at the top of his lungs, "Why me damn it! Why me?"

The blond collapsed on the ground breathing harshly, he didn't feel his hands cooling or see his eyes glow.

The next day the three met in the living room to discuss the plan. Remus spoke first.

"Have you decided yet?"

Harry gave a short jerky nod.

Draco gave a dismissive shrug.

Remus smiled softly, "I know this is hard now but it will get better."

Harry gave his second godfather a look then came to an understanding; "You took off to the muggle world after my parents died didn't you?"

Remus gave a proud look, "I knew you would figure it out."

Draco gave him a funny look. "Who'd you manage that?"

"I had an alias, I was Jacob Russoff I think it will be better for you both to do the same get an alias I mean." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Won't it be strange if we pop out of nowhere?" Harry questioned. Draco nodded, "even I know that muggles can't be that stupid."

Remus chuckled, " I suppose you're right, think of a name then a past you'll need it."

The three sat in silence for a moment till Draco spoke up, "I have family in Boston, they aren't magic maybe I can talk to them about a past but as for a name I am no Robert Drake, call me Iceman."

"Robert?" Harry asked covering a snicker. Draco scowled, "Bobby will work fine."

Harry snickered again, "What ever Robert."

The blond scowled then turned away and pouted, "Lets see you find something better."

Harry shrugged, "Fine I'm St. John Alleryce call me Pyro. As for a past," the dark headed teen paused, "I come from a dysfunctional home. My father is a drunk and my mother is nonexistant. I have no syblings and glare at anything that moves. My accent, my father vollied from England to Austraila., despite being a drunk he was a natural gas pipe liner."

Draco and Remus stared at the teen. "You though of that in twenty seconds?"

Harry looked away from his brother and guardian, "I always considered running."

Draco looked confused for a minute then understood, quickly he reached out for his brother but the emerald eyed teen avoided his hand and retreated up stairs.

Exhaleing loudly Draco flopped back on the couch and gave Remus a tired look, "when do we leave?"

The werewolf closed his eyes, "After a stop at the bank."

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Small challenge for anyone interested. Can anyone tell me where I got Jacob Russoff? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Back in his godfather's room Harry stared moodily at the ceiling

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowlings or Stan Lee; I own nothing! Except maybe the plot.

--

Back in his godfather's room Harry stared moodily at the ceiling. He hated this; life was so much simpler at the Dursleys. Keep your head down and don't ask questions and you'll be fine.

"I wish I would have gotten that stupid letter!" Harry said harshly not paying attention to his body temperature rising. Suddenly Harry sat up the letters! He just remembered people who were still loyal to him left letters. He looked over at the small pile of letters on his desk and sat up.

The fire manipulator picked up the letters and inspected them, he knew he shouldn't open them with out Remus checking them for curses but he didn't feel like letting Remus touch them.

Harry blinked startled where had that thought come from. The dark headed boy shrugged and opened the first of one of the five letters.

_Harry,_

_We're still loyal mate, __**always will be too.**__ Now we want to tell you__** that if you ever need help **__we would be more then willing__** to help in anyway possible. **__Remember little brother__** we will always have your back. **__Bill and Charlie too__**! Mutant or **__not your our brother._

_**-**__Messer.__** Gred and **__Forge___

Harry smiled he could always count on the Weasley's even if it was only a few of them. But Harry tried not to be too disappointed when he didn't see anything from Ron.

He picked up the next letter and opened it and found he couldn't recognize the hand writing.

_Wotcher Harry!_

_Hiya Harry just wanted to say I'm still loyal to you and could care less if you were a mutant. Some say a weak mutant gene is where Metamorphmagi get their ability. Just remember stay safe and keep in touch._

_-Tonks_

Harry blinked, "Metamorphmagi might be cause by a mutant gene I'll have to check it out."

He looked down at the last three letter and found only were for him the other it appeared was to Draco.

"Must be from Snape." He muttered and randomly chose the next letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You are a good student and I promised your mother I would look out for you, unfortunately I failed in that, but now I will offer the only advice I can at the moment, seek out Charles Xavier. He will help you! He is in contact will my niece Jean Gray; she will help you as well. I do not harbor an unjust hatred of mutants Mr. Potter. Please stay safe Harry._

_-Professor Minerva McGonnagall Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter from his ex-head of house in shock. "Well, now I have someone to seek out." He said still unbelieving that the stern Head of Gryffindor, Dumbledore's right hand was helping him. "Whatever."

Opening the last letter He had to dodge a tickling hex.

_Potter, _

_Constant Vigilance! You need allies, go to either a man named Charles Xavier or a man named Eric __Lehnsherr. Beware Lehnshurr has been call the mutant Tom Riddle, I know you know the name. Rember lad, Constant Vigilance!_

_-Mad-Eye Moody_

"Of course Moody sends me a jinxed letter!" Harry mutters under his breath. Folding the letters he looked around the room and picked up a backpack.

Slowly he filled it.

Two pairs of clothes, a light jacket, a pair of shoes, Padfoot's journal with the letter folded inside, his invisibility cloak (which was still magical even if he wasn't),the knife Sirius gave him, and a few other odds and ends

After being packed he headed down stairs and found Draco and Remus in the kitchen.

"I am going to the bank are you coming?"

Both nodded and left number 12 Grimwald place knowing this was the last time they were going to see it.

"Here _Bobby_ this is a letter from Snape." The blond noticed the way the other boy stressed his new name.

"Thanks John."

--At the bank—

At Gringotts Harry asked to speak to the manager of the Black and Potter accounts.

To mean looking goblins came forward.

"Bragnor, Hookclaw, it's a pleasure to see you again" Harry or rather John greeted.

"Mr. Potter," They greeted, "How can we help you."

"I need to make arrangement and they'll need to be done in private, these to may come as well." He said when the goblins looked ready to kick Draco/Bobby and Remus out.

"Come with us." The motioned the three to follow them into a room off to one side.

After everyone had been seated Harry told them what needed to be done.

"Okay, can I find out if anyone has been taking my money?" John asked.

Hookclaw nodded, "Yes," He reached over and grabbed a piece of paper, "Three drops of blood please."

Prinking his finger a medium size list appeared.

"This is since your parents died." Bragnor told the dark headed teen.

_Withdraws:_

_Nov. 12 1981 sum2500 Galleons 512 Sickles 3 Knuts_

_Sept. 20 1983 sum2490 Galleons 120 Sickles 7 Knuts_

_July 12 1986 sum3000 Galleons 120 Sickles 4 Knuts_

_Jan 20 1989 sum1200 Galleons 231 Sickles 8 Knuts_

_Aug.1. 1991 sum38 Galleons 21 Sickles 10 Knuts_

And it continued on.

"Okay, let's see, I only authorized four of these withdraws." John said looking over the list.

The goblins shared a look, "That' the conclusion we drew the person making the withdraws took over 18,000 galleons from you how should we proceed?"

John gave a nasty grin, "Take back what the took and then some, I mean I need reimbursement."

The goblins grinned right back, "Done."

"Now," Harry began leaning back in his chair, "We," He pointed to the other two and himself, "Will be living in the muggle world as of tomorrow, we will need a way to have access to our money here, can it b done?"

Bragnor nodded, "Yes, Gringotts has a muggle bank open. We look human to the muggles." He explained.

"Right, I want to make them vaults." John said ignoring the shouts from the other to men.

"Split the Black vaults in to thirds, and give them both half of my trust I will use my third of the Black fortune and the Potter Vaults."

"Done," Hookclaw said. "Here are your keys."

--Out side of the Bank—

"John what's up, why'd you give us our own vaults?" Bobby/Draco questioned his brother.

John ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I think we should split up."

"What?" Draco/Bobby yelled.

John glared at the people that stared. "I need time to adjust okay? I need to be alone. You go live with your friends in Boston. Rem, I am sorry I…"

Remus gave the teen an amused look, "I know, I figured this would be what you would want. I already have plans to go stay with some friends."

John smiled at the only adult he trusted at the moment, "Thanks Rem. Draco, Bobby, brother listen please, I feel like I'm going to explode I have to find help I need it. I have to do this alone, but maybe we can meet somewhere in a few months?"

Draco still looked unhappy, "Are you sure?"

John nodded.

Draco sighed, "Fine, and brother from here on out I am Bobby Drake okay?"

"Got it Robert!"

"Bobby you git!"

Remus grinned at the teens, "How about we meet at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster in Westchester, New York in six months?"

John and Bobby nodded. Shared a brief man hug then said their goodbyes to the werewolf (John gave him a man hug too).

That day Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin died, but in there place St. John

Allerdyce, Bobby Drake, and Jacob Russoff were born.

--

Okay from here on out this will mainly cover Harry or John's point of view. I plan to write a companion piece that has Draco or Bobby's life during the six months, but only if at least one person asks for it. I might do one for Remus people will have to ask.

_**P.s I need a beta!**_


	4. Chapter 4

John watched as the two went back into Gringotts with a frown, he was on his own now

_**Here's chapter four, sorry for the wait. I am not dead! **_

_**I need a beta, if anyone's interested please let me know.**_

_**Oh, because zeo knight asked for the Bobby/Draco story I will start on that when I finish the seventh chapter for this story. Thanks for all the reviews!**_

--

John watched as the two went back into Gringotts with a frown, he was on his own now. 'But that's the way I want it,' he assured himself, ignoring the little voice that told him otherwise.

The fire starter looked at the sky and noticed that it looked like it was going to rain. Putting his hands in his pockets he decided to go look around Diagon Ally, he didn't feel like do much as of now anyways.

Shuffling down the crowded street he, looked at the different shops, seeing the owl emporium he suddenly wondered, 'What can I do with Headwig?'

At the moment the Owl was with Fred and George, at least she should be. 'I'll leave her there, if the Twins need me then they will be able to reach me.' He tried to stop feelings of loneliness as he thought of his friend that never abandoned him.

Johns eyes narrowed, 'It's sad,' he thought, 'that an owl could be more loyal then a supposed best friend.'

'But that's people for you.' He continued to think bitterly, paying no attention to the now falling rain, 'so damn fickle. They love you one moment and hate you the next. Bastards!'

Shaking off is depressing thoughts the emerald eyed boy decided he needed to get thing going before he ran out of time. Heading back to the bank he spotted a newspaper. The headline that caught his attention read.

_The Boy-Who-Lived a Mutant?_

By Rita Skeeter

John growled, scaring a few people walking by him. Walking up to the old man who held it he took it from him.

"That is mine young man!" The old man said loudly, standing up. John barely noticed that the man was tall enough for his head to touch the awning that protected them for the drizzle the rather short rain had become.

John rolled his eyes and tossed the man a sickle, "Here go buy another."

The old man glared at the short teen and stalked off muttering about kids these days having no sense.

Ignoring the old man the youth read. Feeling his angry build with every word.

_The Boy-Who-Lived a Mutant?_

By Rita Skeeter

_Mutants fact or fiction? From what it appears it is a fact and the wizarding world has already lost some of it finest to the disease. The most notable, Harry Potter._

_Mr. Potter was confirmed a mutant at 9:42 yesterday evening by Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He says, "Mr. Potters magic is gone. The mutant gene destroyed his magical core and, alas he is unable to continue his schooling."_

_When asked about the fact Mr. Potter was to save us all from You-Know-Who, Professor Dumbledore said and I quote, "It seems Mr. Potter was not the only one Voldemort targeted. Neville Longbottom is the only other person this could be." (See Pg. 3 for more details)_

Growling in disgust John waded up the paper and tossed it behind him. 'Stupid hypocrites!' He thought as he stalked back to the bank trying not to start a fire.

The light drizzle slowly built up to a soft rain and continued like that until John had made it back to the bank.

Walking up to a goblin Harry asked to speak to Bragnor and Hookclaw, and was to told to go wait in their office.

The young mutant plopped down in the seat he was in earlier and decided to start a small fire.

John watched enchanted as the fire slowly engulfed his hand and made its way down his arm. Which frightened the fire starter.

"Okay, stop. Stop!" He shook his arm, but it only made the fire bigger. John's eyes widened as the fore got closer to his torso "Help someone put it out!"

The poor boy was unaware of the two goblins watching amused form the doorway.

"Do you require assistance?" Bragnor asked with a terrifying goblin smile.

John, who had by now stood up and was trying to detach his arm, glared at the monstrosity. "Yes." He ground out. "I could use some help."

Hookclaw grinned and snapped, putting out the fire, "So Mr. Potter-Black- Alleryce how can we help you?"

The green eyed teen glared, but sat back down, "I need a list of properties in America. Preferable near New York."

The two goblins shared a look and Bragnor reached in his desk and pulled out a paper.

_Orion Hall- White Plains, New York_

_The Hole-Paterson, New Jersey_

_#13 Witches Drive-____Salamanca, New York_

_Black Place-Yonkers, New York_

"Yonkers?" John asked, incredulously "Is that place real?"

Hookclaw nodded, "Yes, now do you want the deeds and keys to all four places?"

The almost six teen year old nodded, "Yes, do you know how I can get a hold of a portkey?"

Bragnor nodded, "I do. When do you wish to leave?"

John ran a hand through his hair. "Five days from now."

"Then come back then and well send you off. For a price of course." The goblin said.

John narrowed his eyes at the boglins and opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but decided against it. He just shook his head ans bid godvye the goblins.

Outside the bank John sat down on a very wet bench and cursed, but kept his seat anyway. "I need to change my apparence. My hair, and my eyes most of all. I can get a potion to change my height, and a few weeks of exercise should help my build." He said solftly to himself.

Standing he headed to the Apothecary, he needed that height potion.

--

After getting the potion he stashed it in his backpack and made his way to muggle London.

The city was busy as always and the muggles paid no attention to the pub that the teen just walked out of.

He thanked God he could still see magical places and such, other wise he would be screwed.

Shaking his head at the rather random thought he walked around London, Seeing all the shops and stores he didn't need. He needed a salon, a place to get his eyes fixed, or at least a place were he could get color contacts and a clothing store.

Unfortunatly it took the teen two hours to find the salon. Walking into the place John made a face at the smell of hairspray and hair dye. He was immeaditly greeted by an man about twent five.

"How can I help you?" the man asked. "Do you have an appointment?"

John shook his head, "No, sorry. Do I need one?"

The man smield at the teen, "Not today. We're not that busy, I'll help you myself."

John gave the man a small smile and followed him. Sitting down in the raising chair herelaxed slightly.

"Okay now, do you know what you want?" The man asked. "By the way my name is Ricky."

"John," the teen said, and paused. How did he want his hair? It was, as of now, haning below his ears and he had bangs that brushed his eyes. "Take about five centimeters off and trim my bangs. Can I lighten my hair any?"

Ricky hmmmed and wraped the dark hair in towl thinking, "Maybe not lighten it really but change it's color to a different brown."

John nodded his consent and an hour and twenty five pounds later he had shorter and a different shade of brown colored hair.

Grumbling at the time it took to find the place and the time it took to get his hair cut, John decided to get contacts in America, because he was feeling lazy.

John sighed, this changing your appearance and leaving the country thing was hard. "I need a place to sleep."He said to himself when it started getting dark, " I'm not going back to Grimwald Place. I should have asked the goblins if I had any properties around here."

Walking a few more blocks he spotted a hotel, "Good, someone's looking down on me here." Walking in he muttered, "I just hope I don't burn it down in my sleep."

--

Okay, I am sorry it's kinda short and if anything is spelled wrong my spell check is being stupid. I need a beta please!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I live! This story has not been abandoned just put on the backburner; I hope to get back into the swing of things soon. I know the plot is moving very fast and the updates slow, believe me I'm working on it so please just be patient.

--

"Words"

'**Thoughts'**

**~Dreams/Flashbacks~**

Letters/News headlines

--

-182 days until time to meet up--

The next four days flew by, and John made the most of them. He had actually seen the sights that his birth country had to offer. He had practiced his story enough that it became natural. He finished his business in England with only one thing left. A visit to his parent's grave.

As he entered the well kept cemetery in Godric's Hollow, he felt cold. He had never been to his parent's grave site before, and he was unnerved doing so now. He was 16 and just meeting his family.

John found the headstones around the middle of the cemetery and just stared at them for a long while, before he found his voice.

"Hi, mum, dad." He swallowed hard. "I'm leaving today and I decided I should come see you before. I'm not a wizard anymore you know." He closed his eyes trying to start again. "Dumbledore lied to me, he's the reason Sirius died. Tell him," He chocked, "Tell him, I'm so sorry for that by the way, getting him killed and all." He smiled bitterly at the end, but the smile soon faded. "I…"

He had to stop his throat was become constricted and tears threatened to fall. "I'm going to America an old house I got from Sirius. Remus and Draco are going to, but I need to be alone for a while so we're meeting up later." He squatted down beside his father's grave. "I will most likely need guidance so do you think you can watch over me some?" He whispered the last few words praying for guidance, "Please I need help." Kissing his finger tips and placing them on the cold headstone he stood again. "See you someday, guys."

He left the cemetery quickly trying not to look back.

He spent his last night in England getting plastered. The teen had managed to find a way to get some muggle alcohol. He spent the night to drunk to remember his own name and awoke the next morning with a hangover the size of Norway.

--181 days until time to meet up--

John groaned, "This sucks, "He whispered in fear of his pounding head. A barking laugh startled him form the couch he was laying on.

"Where am I?" The fire creator moaned.

"My home lad and ye better be glad ye are." A voice easily recognized as Alistair 'Mad-Eye' Moody said form above him.

Harry groaned a greeting, "Mad-Eye."

The man laughed again. "Get up lad ye have a portkey to catch this morn' do ye not?" He gave the teen a light kick.

John grumbled but slowly managed to stand. "Blasted old man, can't let me sleep in peace."

Mad-Eye chuckled harshly, his 'mad-eye' whirling around in his head. "Aye but ye would be grumblin' even more if ye miss ye portkey."

John nodded reluctantly, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his head. "Do you have anything for a hang-over?"

The man laughed, "I do lad, but the question is; are ye brave enough to take it?" The man held out the vile.

John paused, was he brave enough to take it? Could he trust the old man? He did give him a letter giving him advice, but was it enough?

After a moment the teen reached out and swiped the bottle from the man.

Moody laughed as the teen gulped the drink. "Good to know ye can still trust lad."

John snorted, "Trust me. If this killed me I would relish it."

Mad-Eye eyed the teen and shrugged. "If ye say so," He grinned suddenly, and hit the green eyed teen with a stinging hex, "Move it lad ye gat a portkey to catch."

--

Moody and John split up at the bank. Moody went to do something with his money and John to meet up with the goblins.

The teen slowly made his way into the office he couldn't believe it, he was leaving, but then he thought of the world he was leaving, the backstabbing people, the turn on a dime attitude, he almost snorted it was a good thing.

John took a deep breath and entered the office knowing this would be the last he saw of Wizarding London for a long time.

John greeted the goblins with a terse nod, as he sat down stiffly. "When can I leave?" He questioned gruffly. Bragnor glared at the impatient teen and they ignored him. "Mr. Alleryce, you need to sign these papers." The goblin placed papers in front of him.

John flipped through them, "What's this?" The miscellaneous papers seemed to grow every second, but that could have been because the goblins kept pilings more papers on the top.

Hookclaw pulled one of the top and showed it to the teen, "This one is to get you a social secruty number." He plucked another from the pile, "This one is to show you have completed primary school, or elementry school in America and are your 6th year or 11th grade."

Bragnor shuffled a few papers then pick one out, "This one is a death certificate for your father, Brian James Alleryce." He fipped through a few more papers, "This one is your birth certificate, your mother's death certificate, Jean Malinda Alleryce nee Jackson."

John stared at the goblins in shock; they were good very good in fact.

The goblins continued, "These are your dental records, medical records, criminal record."

"Wait what?" John asked quickly, "Criminal record?" That wasn't part of the plan.

Hookclaw gave the teen a you-are-a-complete- idiot look, "You are essentially popping out of no where, so we deiced that you have been in a juvenile detention center, for arson." The goblin's smile grew, "actually that's where the portkey is taking you. You will spend two weeks there, to get the feel of the place so to speak. You will also be receiving fake memories of your life. Hope you know Occlumency other wise this will be confusing."

Bragnor ignored the baffled look on the teen and held out a hand the two goblins began their magic.

_John felt the memories forcing themselves on him. He saw a man in a suit yelling at him, his father the memories provided. John had upset him when he broke the TV, by playing football in the house. John was 6._

_Another flash of the man this time he has hitting John who seem to be about 7. _

_John and his father eating at a diner, they were both laughing and happy. John was nine._

_John was home alone his father was out at the bar. He was so cold Brian forgot to pay the heating bill. The boy started a fire and discovered his mutation. He was 11 _

_He had just been arrested for setting the neighbors shed on fire. They deserved it; they had gotten him in trouble with his dad. He was put in the police cruiser. He had just turned 14._

_John had just been sentenced to 2 years of jail time and two years probation, he wasn't being charged as an adult because they said he was unstable. It was just a week after he turned 14._

_They had just moved him to the facility. The other's watched him as he marched in with his head held high; he wasn't going to show weakness here, never again. He was still 14_

_One of the officers just came to inform him of his father's death it seems Brian tried to drive drunk. He destroyed four lives that night by killing himself and a father of three with a young wife. It was John 15th birthday._

_John was put in isolation for fighting. He didn't remember what the guy said but John took offence. He was 15_

_An officer grabbed John too roughly and it startled him, he burned the officer and was placed in isolation. He was 16._

--179 days until time to meet up--

A flash of white light blinded the teen and the next thing he knew he was waking up in his cell in the Lake County, Indiana Juvenile Justice Complex. _(this is based off the show Juvies on MTV. So if anything is wrong don't complain. I have never been to juvie)_

John groaned and rolled over on the uncomfortable bed. 'Stupid goblins, I can see why people hate them.' He sat up, and raked a hand through his hair angrily, it had grown again. The teen tried to sort through his memories, he needed to sort Harry from John and keep them separate.

The teen buried his head in his pillow; this was going to be a pain. It took two hours to sort John's memories and Harry's memories. Even then he felt that John would leak over to Harry and vise versa.

The teen lay back on the bed and tried to think, he still needed to do something about his eyes, they were still green. John cursed under his breath why did he always end up in situations like this?

There was no way that Bobby managed to get himself in jail, hell he didn't even do it. The goblins did. John snorted, that right he could tell the judge that it wasn't him but the goblins that rant he bank.

I think he would get a kick out of that.

Foot steps broke through John musing, he sat up and stretched as one of the officers opened the door, "You up John?" He asked even though he knew the teen was up.

John smirked, "If I said no could I go back to sleep?" The teen shot back, like always.

Office Styles shook his head, "You know you can't." They did this every time he was in isolation.

John shrugged and stood only in his boxers. Officer Styles raised an eyebrow, "Did you loose your clothes?"

The teen smirked and pulled on his pants and the shirt he had laying on the bottom of the bed. "Dressed," He yawned again, "Better?"

The officer sighed and pulled the teen along the long hall and into the cafeteria room. John waved to the officer and took off to go get in line, once he had his breakfast he went to sit with his only friend in the place, Doug Ramsey.

"Hey Doug," He greeted yawning, his new memories supplyed everything he needed to know about his friend. He was in here for stealing computer softwere. The two boys hit it off rather well, when Doug was brought in about a year ago.

"Sup Pyro?" Doug asked shovling food into his mouth. Pyro grunted, "Nothing," He made a face at his friend's eating habits. "That's sick Cypher. Close your mouth when you eat would ya'? No one wants to see that."

A few other guys at the table agreed no one wanted to see what the kid was eating. "Your worse then a dog man." John complained. "At least they run off and eat in a corner."

Cypher sneered at the brown haired fire manipulator. "You need help you know that? I'm your friend and you treat me like this, I'd hate to see how you treat your family."

John glared, "There a big difference between you and my family. Their dead your not. Be glad I will at least go to _your_ funeral, Cy."

The blond gave him a apologitic glance, that John accepted with a nod. The eat the rest of the time in silence.

--John's cell—

The fire manipulator sat on his bed in his stone and metal cell. He was sprawled out on his bed trying to drown himself in his own slavia. He had gotten into a verbal disagreement with one of the officers on duty.

It was visting time and he knew no one would come to visit him and for some reason that bothered him. John didn't know why but it did. He guessed that this was some of Harry slipping over.

John sat up suddenly when he heard someone out side his door. An officer opened the door, "Come on Alleryce, you have a visitor. He's a busy man so we don't want to keep him waiting."

John followed behind the officer with a confused look on his face this was new. John trailed behind the man into the visiting room and found two men, one of them was bald and the other dark headed with dark sunglasses.

The bald man smiled benignly, "Hello John, would you please come sit with us?"

The 16 year old narrowed his eyes but sat down opposite of the men. John started to stand when he saw the officer leaving and not stopping at the door like they were supposed to. "What's going on? Why's he leaving?" This was not normal.

The older bald man spoke softly, "Calm yourself we just wish to speak with you undisturbed. I am Professor Charles Xavier, I run a school for gifted students and I wish to offer you a place there."

John's eyes widened a school for the gifted? That was a ruse that Hogwarts used what where these people hiding he knew that his grades were terrible. "What's you school really for? My grades suck and I am in no way gifted what are you playing at old man?." He spat these people gave him weird feelings.

The man with glasses seemed to get angry, "Don't speak to the Professor like that."

"Suck up." John stated simply and turned back to the professor, "Well?"

Xavier chuckled, "You are correct, we are something more. I run a boarding school for mutants, like myself and Scott here," He motioned to the man, "and like you John."

The brown haired teen looked around the room, uncomfortable, "Why are you here?" The name Xavier seemed familiar but he couldn't remember if it was a good thing or not.

"We would like to offer you a place in our school we can help you, develop your powers. We can help you control it." He gave the teen a strained smiled, "We noticed that you have had some problems controlling it."

John tensed and looked at the table, "I can control it fine." He ground out.

Scott snorted, and glared at the teen again. "Right and why are you in here?"

"Arson, four-eyes, you know staring fires in places that your not suppose to, and so you know I meant to start the fire." He snarled, looking at the in the glasses and noticed faintly that the goblins turned his eyes brown.

The professor sighed, "Scott, be polite." He scolded gently. "Mr. Alleryce, we would like you to think about our offer. We will send someone two days before your release to get your answer." John watched as the two men left him alone and waited for the officer to come back.

--That night—

John was sitting in his cell, thinking about the offer he received today.

Should he take it? He would have eventually gone there anyway he had finally remembered where he heard the name; it was where he was going meet up with Bobby and Jacob.

The now brown eyed teen pondered, he would decline the offer for a while. He wanted to see a little more of the city. Grow a little more.

So that night John slept soundly knowing that his plans for his future.


End file.
